1. Technical Field
The inventive concept relates to a nonvolatile memory (NVM) controller, and more particularly, to an NVM controller and system which receive a command from a host and perform an operation on an NVM device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
NVM devices can retain stored data even when not powered. Flash memories are NVM devices which may be electrically programmed or erased. NAND flash memories are a type of flash memories. NAND flash memories are accessible in units of blocks, and each of the blocks includes a plurality of pages. Data is read and written in units of pages whereas data is erased in units of blocks.
An error correction code (ECC) may be used to compensate for bits which may fail during an operation of a NAND flash memory. When doing erase or program operations, blocks that fail to program or erase data may be detected and marked as bad. The data may then be written to a different, good block.
Managed NAND flash memories may combine an NVM controller with raw NAND to perform error correction and detection as well as memory management functions. Managed NAND memories may be embodied as single semiconductor packages or packages that support standardized host interfaces such as multimedia memory cards (MMCs) and secure digital (SD) cards.